iEarn a Date
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Sam is beginning to grow tired of the predictable process of Freddie asking her out. So how far will Freddie go to make their relationship a little more interesting?


**Author's Note: **Okay, I know I should be working on my Degrassi stories…and my homework, but this idea has been nagging at me for a while and I just have to write it. It won't be updated often. I've gotta finish other stories that I started months ago. So yeah. Here it is! And Sam and Freddie are already dating in this one…jussayin'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly. If I did, people would be praising me about how great all the episodes are. :D

**iEarn a Date**

The buzz of countless conversations resonated in the main hallway as I entered the school Monday morning. I tried to make a beeline for my locker, hoping that Jeremy wouldn't see me. Ever since I got my new editing software, he'd been begging me through texts to show it to him. But this year, he had acquired a terrible case of the stomach flu and I'd have to demonstrate it in person. And I didn't want to get sick again…not after what my mother did about it last time. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hey, Freddie!" A nasally voice called from behind me. Oh, chiz.

"Hi, Germ-Jeremy!" I saluted him, almost accidentally calling him by his humiliating nickname. I'd been hanging around Sam too much. Not that I minded it…

"When are you gonna show me your Cutting Room Flow?" he asked excitedly.

"Ummm…maybe in a few days. I'm really busy this week," I gave a pathetic excuse.

"Oh…well did you hear? Mr. Buttburn is subbing again in English class. Another free period!" he told me happily. I was searching for a way to get out of this chat. It's not that I didn't like Jeremy or anything. He was nice…but once again, his persistent illnesses were hard to put up with.

"Cool…" I spotted Carly at her locker, "Oh. I gotta go talk to Carly about…" I couldn't think of a reason, so I just quickly walked away.

"Okay…bye…" I heard Jeremy's farewell quietly behind me. I felt awful about it, but I had to escape.

"Hey Carlay!" I said as I reached her.

"Carlay?" she questioned, amused.

"Sam's not the only one who can play with names," I informed her.

"Yep, but only Mama does it right, Infredible!" Sam objected complacently, poking me in the back.

"Ello, Puckett!" I greeted her in an English accent, kissing the top of her head as she moved beside me.

"So guys, guess what?" Sam inquired eagerly.

"You were on the bus to school this morning and a kitten dressed as a hot dog jumped on the bus, sat next to you, and then spontaneously combusted?" I tried.

"You ransacked a refrigerator that an angry taxidermist threw onto the middle of the road and it was filled with various types of cheese in wheel form?" Carly played along.

"And people say I'm the crazy one…" Sam raised her eyebrows, "Anyway, I'll tell you what. So you know how my mom's dating that Czechoslovakian dude?"

"Yup," Carly nodded.

"Well actually, Czechoslovakia hasn't existed since 1993 and is now divided into…" I began to explain.

"No one cares!" Sam interrupted me, "Anyway, my mom invited him over and actually tried to make the place look decent by cleaning. Shocker, right? She even put a vase of yellow daisies in the middle of the coffee table…" Yellow…that reminded me. I needed to talk to Sam privately, but first I had to get Carly to leave, "but when the guy came in, he started freaking out. He was crying and running all over the place and screaming, 'Prečo by si dať sedmokrásky na stôl? Sú symbolom smrti! Chceš ma zabiť?'" she explained.

"Okay...and what does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know,"

"Was he allergic to daisies or the cleaning stuff or your cat?" Carly solicited.

"I couldn't tell. He ran out after that, changed his address and phone number, and we haven't heard from him since,"

"What's your point?" I questioned.

"I was getting to that, Benson," she notified me, slightly annoyed, "My point is, I got it all on video, and it's really funny. Especially in slow motion. Wanna watch it?"

"Shoosh yeah!" Carly exclaimed as the warning bell rang. I really needed to talk to Sam before the homeroom, so I had to send Carly away somehow.

"Great! Carly, you take Sam's phone and watch the video…in the bathroom," I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"The bathroom?" she eyed me skeptically.

"Yes! There's great…acoustics in there…or something. And toilets make everything funnier. Now run along!" I nervously gave her Sam's phone and lightly pushed her in the right direction.

"Okay, Fredweird!" Carly called over her shoulder, chuckling. I had a feeling she knew why I told her to leave.

"Dude, did your mom put extra crazy in your flakes this morning?" Sam laughed.

"Nope. I needed to talk to you alone," I told her.

"What about?"

"These two fifth row tickets to the Yellow Day concert next weekend!" I shouted, triumphantly pulling the two slips out of my backpack.

"Fifth row? No way! How'd you manage that?" she yelled, thrilled. She grabbed the tickets out of my hand to examine them.

"I just got them online as soon as they came out," I explicated.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed happily.

"So you wanna go with me?" I asked hopefully.

"…No," Sam dissented hesitantly.

"Great. So I was thinking we could go to dinner before…," I then realized that her answer was unexpected, "Wait…did you just say no?"

"Yup. I said no," Sam confirmed.

"But…why?" I asked, genuinely confused. I thought only an idiot would pass up these tickets. It was supposed to be the concert of the year. And Backflesh was the opening act!

"I don't want to go," she stated simply.

"But don't you love Yellow Day?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. They rock," she agreed.

"And don't you like me?" I questioned.

"Of course I do!" she concurred.

"Do you have other plans?" I queried.

"Nope,"

"So what's the big deal?" I inquired, utterly confused.

"It's too boring, Freddie," she admitted.

"Yellow Day?" I supposed.

"No,"

"Me?" I guessed.

"No! It's the whole 'asking me out routine'. It's getting old," she explained.

"So you don't wanna go out anymore?" I concluded, desperately hoping I was wrong.

"No, I do!" she quickly assured me. I sighed in relief, "But…it's just the same thing every time. You get tickets or reservations to some place, you ask me to go at school or something, and then I agree, and we go," she summarized.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I solicited, baffled.

"Nothing. But you gotta do something different," she stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like…spice it up a little. Ask me out in a new way. Do something creative or wacky or cute. Surprise me," she announced.

"So…you want me to ask you out again, but…differently?" I asked hesitantly, trying to understand.

"Pretty much,"

"Okay…" I thought for a moment before I got an idea. I got down on one knee and took her hand, "Samantha Puckett, will you go to the Yellow Day concert with me?" I requested pleadingly.

"Oh, Fredison," Sam sighed, laughing, pulling her hand away and walking towards her classroom, "If you want a date with Mama, you're gonna have to do better'n that. Much better than that,"

**Author's Note: **I'm sure you can already infer what this story will be about. I really shouldn't be starting this now because of the stuff I have to finish. But screw that. I'm doing it anyway. So this will have several more chapters. I'm not exactly sure how many. We'll just have to see. So yeah. Review if you have something to say or if you want me to continue. :)


End file.
